


【DMC】一千零一份披萨【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 但丁也不知道自己为什么还在做这种工作
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	【DMC】一千零一份披萨【VD】

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐！

到底为什么要做这种工作，但丁自己都想不起来了。  
每天，闹钟在六点准时催促但丁起床，他会在七点骑上漆面闪闪发亮的黑色摩托，赶去那家店长从来不露面，只有金发碧眼的小女儿来和他说话的披萨店。但丁不是那家店的忠诚食客，他也十分怀疑会有其他人乐意在中世纪女巫集会所似的地方享用美味，但是他必须去，因为他是那家店的披萨配送员，同时也是唯一一个配送员。他要负责把每一份披萨送到点餐的人手中，一刻不停，直到月亮升到夜空正中才能休息。  
今年的最后一天也是如此。今天一早就在下雪，披萨店的小女儿早早坐到了店里，把今天开张的第一份订单交给但丁。  
“可是这个地址太远了，为什么客人不在那附近的店点餐呢？”  
“你一定要送到，不能辜负客人对我们的信任。”  
但丁忍不住发出清晨的第一声叹息，而这样的对话每天都会发生。他接过那份盛在盒子里热腾腾的披萨，把它装进了绑在摩托后座的保温箱里，开始了今天的第一次配送工作。  
会有人不考虑距离点餐，理由并不难猜。披萨静静躺在保温箱里，香气不知不觉飘散出来，融化的芝士，酸甜饱满的番茄，微焦的火腿，新小麦烤出的饼底，这些气味糅合交织，弥漫在飘零的雪花中，包裹在但丁呼吸的每一口冬日的寒风里。如果能品尝到这样顶级的披萨，这点距离又算得了什么？  
但丁吞了下要从嘴里流出来的口水，在冰凉的雪花扑到鼻尖时又一次怀疑，到底为什么他要做这样的工作呢？他就像是卖火柴的小女孩，在凄冷的街角拎着一篮火柴，温暖尽在眼前却不能拥有。在馋极了的时候，但丁也想像女孩对待火柴那样对待披萨，打开保温箱，取出披萨，把那一整张一块一块吃掉，连沾到手指上的馅料都要舔三次，可是，每当他快要被冲动催促着向摩托车后座伸手的时候，有一个声音就会在但丁的脑内盘旋：你一定要送到。  
让一个洋娃娃似的小女孩为难实在罪大恶极，但丁可不想当那样的恶人，他只得一次又一次强忍着吃掉派送的披萨的欲望。唯一的解决办法似乎只有自己掏腰包点一份披萨，但是每天但丁工作结束的时间同时也是店铺关门的时间，自打为这家披萨店工作以来，但丁已经送出了近千份披萨，可是他自己却连一口都没有吃到过。  
在辛苦忍受了将近一个小时的诱惑后，但丁终于把披萨送到了客人的手中。客人和这个冬天一样冷，拿走外卖，递给但丁纸钞和硬币，砰一声关上了门。这种情况，其实但丁已经见过太多次了，但是每次他还是会心怀不忿地想：太浪费了！与其给这种对披萨不冷不热的人，还不如自己在半路吃掉！  
怀着失落的心情，但丁又坐回了自己的摩托车上，没时间后悔，他还得赶紧回去送下一份披萨。刚一发动引擎，在轰鸣声中但丁突然听到了自身后传来的声响。他转过身去，发现保温箱的盖子被打开了，里面卧着白茫茫、软绵绵的一团。  
“喵呜~”  
竟然是猫咪。但丁把手搭在箱子边上向里面张望，这是一只白色的猫，皮毛油亮又柔顺，大大一只把保温箱都占满了。猫咪在被发现后没有一点惊慌，它仰着头，透着粉色的耳朵高高支起，透明般的蓝眼睛注视着但丁，浑身上下散发着无法忽视的优雅气质。  
但丁试着摸了摸猫咪的下巴，它眯起眼睛像是很享受，接着但丁又顺着它的脊骨抚摸它的后背，他听到猫咪的喉咙里发出惬意的咕噜声，于是但丁大起胆子把猫咪拎了出来。  
“原来你是一只公猫啊。”但丁笑着说，猫咪才听不懂他在说什么，“你这么帅，肯定有好多小母猫围着你转，要记得请她们吃我们店里的披萨哦~”  
“喵呜！”  
突然，看似温顺的猫咪挥着前爪，肉垫结结实实拍到了但丁的脸颊上，但丁大叫一声松了手上的力气。猫咪无声无息地掉到了地上，等但丁反应过来时它已经不见踪影了。  
真是一只奇怪的猫，但丁想，他不知道该不该感谢那只猫没有用爪子抓花自己的脸，但是，猫咪打人原来这么疼的吗？刚刚那一下但丁怀疑自己的颧骨都差点碎掉。  
忙忙碌碌又是一天，雪下一会儿停一会儿，路面上的白色缓慢地累加着，入夜后但丁仍在送披萨，他突然想到，会不会是他们的披萨店印错了地址，所以才总是有城市另一端的人下单。  
“辛苦了。”店长的小女儿坐在吧椅上摆动着双腿，“请把这份披萨送到客人手里。”  
但丁疲惫的身体又挺直了：“还有吗？可是已经到我下班的时间了呀？”  
小女孩跳到地上，圆圆的眼睛变得水汪汪：“请一定要送到，不能辜负客人对我们的信任。”  
最终但丁还是接下了那份披萨，驾着摩托车驶向订单上的地址。  
到底是谁要在这么晚定披萨？他从店里离开时已经十一点过半，原本但丁没有想过，但现在看来他注定要在风雪里跨入新的一年了，这叫他越想越生气。到底会是谁？说不定是个二百公斤的胖子，他才不在乎该不该在凌晨吃这么高热量的食物，更不在乎是不是有人流着口水给他送披萨！也可能是个刚失恋的女孩，她在这一年的最后一天发现她的男朋友不值得她那么爱，伤心欲绝之下只想让血都从她的脑子涌向她的胃。不管是哪种人！太可恶了，太可恶了！但丁开始想念他的床，想念被他砸得少了一个零件仍坚持工作的闹钟。他该掉头，直接回去，把丢在保温箱里的披萨摆到他的床上，像品尝米其林三星餐厅做出来的美食那样对待它。  
“喵呜~”  
“嗯？”  
一个细长敏捷的黑影在但丁视线的边缘略过，等他停下车扭头寻找时已经无迹可寻了，留下的只有雪面上一串梅花似的脚印。  
“啊对了。”但丁拍了下额头，这不是还有一种可能嘛。白天那只帅气的白猫，或许是他在与某位美丽的猫女士约会时想起了白天时那个人类的推荐，特意打来电话下了单。如果是猫的话就情有可原了，毕竟猫喜欢在黑夜里活动嘛。  
但丁再次上路了，他不能耽误了把披萨送到猫咪爪下的时间。  
又过了二十分钟，但丁终于到达了目的地，眼前的房子看着没比女巫集会所好多少。他按响门铃，理所当然的，前来应门的并不是白色猫咪。  
这个男人，即使在室内也穿着长靴和大衣，冷峻的气质比但丁背后的风还要凌冽，更奇怪的是……  
“怎么了？我脸上有什么吗？”  
“没什么，只是……”  
一模一样。第一眼但丁以为是错觉，可在他的眼睛多少适应了室内投出的灯光后他确定了，这个男人的脸和他一模一样。  
“那么我订的披萨呢？”男人问，他好像没看出但丁和他就像照镜子一样。  
“哦、”但丁一阵手忙脚乱，“在这里。”  
男人看了眼披萨，并没有接过，他突然背过身去，自顾自地走回了房间里，但丁犹豫了片刻，他似乎能感受到男人在让他跟上，他的目光掉到对方的鞋跟，移到衣摆，在那两片衣摆之中……但丁眨了眨眼睛，那是什么？毛茸茸的，长长一条垂到小腿，怎么看都是一条尾巴。  
男人开口道：“从前，有两只纯白的猫……”  
但丁决定还是进去吧。他端着披萨走进了屋中，听男人讲那个不知有何而来的童话故事。  
那两只白猫是一对兄弟，虽然总是打架，但他们的感情非常要好，如影随形。猫弟弟有一个不好的习惯，但他自己不以为然，那就是比起小鱼干，他更爱吃披萨，甚至到了上瘾的程度。在猫哥哥外出和其他猫咪打架的一天，猫弟弟看到住在附近那幢神秘房子里的小女孩买了一份披萨，隔着窗子他都能闻到那股诱人的香气。  
小女孩把披萨放在窗边，哼着轻快的曲子离开了房间。尽管猫哥哥反复提醒猫弟弟不要靠近小女孩的家，但是在披萨的诱惑面前，他早就把哥哥的嘱咐抛到了脑后。  
男人叹了口气，但丁疑惑地盯着他的头顶，在男人向后拢的头发间似乎有什么在动，马上就要探出来的样子。  
故事继续，猫弟弟铤而走险跳进了窗子的另一面，叼起一块披萨大快朵颐。如果他懂得知足的话，他还是有机会躲过后面的事的，可惜他毫不犹豫地就咬住了另一块披萨。这时小女孩回来了，见到一只猫在她的晚饭上为非作歹，她手中盛着刚冲泡好的红茶的杯子掉到地上摔成了两半。等猫哥哥回来时，在哪里都找不到他的弟弟了。  
但丁在发出惊叫前捂住了嘴，是耳朵！男人的头顶居然冒出来一对白色的猫耳朵！简直就像魔法一样。  
原来，那个小女孩是一名魔女，看着还是小孩子的模样，其实已经好几百岁了。猫哥哥找到魔女，魔女告诉他，她已经对偷吃的猫弟弟做出了最合适的惩罚。魔女这样说道：“既然他那么喜欢披萨的话，我就让他不能吃披萨！”  
“好严厉。”但丁说。  
男人微微勾起嘴角：“你终于愿意听我讲故事而不是盯着我的耳朵和尾巴看了吗？”  
但丁吐吐舌头，他发现了啊。  
原来，魔女夺走了猫弟弟的记忆，惩罚他做披萨配送员，用魔法做出美妙绝伦的披萨，折磨他，叫他每天只能把最喜欢的食物送到别人手中，自己一口都吃不到。不过魔女也不是坏人，魔咒并非没有解除的办法，只要猫弟弟能够送出一千零一份披萨，他就能够取回记忆，回到哥哥身边。但是如果他中途控制不住自己的欲望再次偷吃别人的披萨的话，前面的都不作数，又要从零开始。  
“那猫弟弟最终做到了吗？”  
笑容在男人的脸上浮现，不知不觉间围绕着他的冰冷褪去了：“猫弟弟是只富有责任感的猫咪，委托给他的工作他绝对会完成。”  
慢慢的，猫弟弟送出了一百份披萨，送出了五百份披萨，送出了九百份披萨，这一切都被猫哥哥看在眼里，他就知道自己的弟弟能够轻易破除魔女的诅咒。  
“而这个，”从但丁手中，男人拿走了自己的那份披萨，“就是第一千零一份披萨。”  
钟表的时针指向了12点的位置，布谷鸟推开房门发出“布谷布谷”的声音。但丁摸摸自己的头顶，他也有了一对猫耳朵，他又摆了摆屁股，他也有了一条猫尾巴。  
他扑向那个男人，兴奋地大叫：“维吉尔，我回来了！”

——THE END——


End file.
